


Destiny Wins Again

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Merlin (Merlin), Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Instead of letting Freya die, Merlin heals her. He's determined to find a cure for her curse, but will he before the clock strikes again? And what are the consequences if he does?
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	Destiny Wins Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for your patience with me. I always love participating in Canon Fest!

As Merlin ran from the courtyard, he knew, he absolutely knew that the winged cat was Freya. She’d looked right at him and those had been her eyes. And he knew where she’d be now, wounded and vulnerable. He had to get to her, before . . . but he didn’t want to think about that.

He wound through the maze of tunnels, to the place where he’s last seen her. There she was, still in her Bastet form. He reached out a hand to her, hoping to communicate that she was safe with him, would always be safe with him. “You're all right. You're safe now,” he told her. She let him touch her briefly then turned and limped away.

He followed after her as the yowls changed to soft weeping. And there she was, weeping and naked. He quickly slipped off his jacket and placed it over her. She turned and he pulled back the hair from her face.

Still crying, Freya replied, “You must hate me.”

“No.”

“I'm a monster. I tried to tell you.”

“I know.”

She closed her eyes. “I wasn't always like this.”

“Shh. You shouldn't try to talk.”

“There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me.”

“It was an accident,” Merlin replied, his heart aching.

“His mother was a sorceress, and when she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more.”

“I'm going to make you better, Freya.”

Freya shook her head. “No, Merlin, the wound's too deep. Please go.”

“No. I'm not leaving you.” He placed his hands over her wound. “Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle,” he incanted.

He knew it had worked because Freya responded with an “Ahh.”

“See, I told you I could do it,” he said.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Freya smiled up at him.

“Now let’s get you dressed. Where did that dress get to?” He found it just behind Freya. She still huddled under the jacket, and Merlin realized she was now fully capable of dressing herself. He laid the dress by her and turned around. “Ah, I’ll just let you get dressed.”

When she was dressed, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gazed at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Freya blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you. I owe you my life now.”

He touched the side of her face. “Now we just need to get rid of that curse. I’m sure Gaius will have something in his books about it.”

“Merlin, you shouldn’t go through such trouble for me.”

“Freya, in case you missed it, I love you and would do anything for you. I’m going to spend all day looking for a cure. Will you be all right here?”

“Yes, of course.”

He kissed her gently. “I’ll go now. Please stay here. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. I will see you before the day is out.”

“Goodbye, Merlin.”

Merlin hurried through the streets, trying not to attract attention to himself. After all, the knights were still hunting a large beast. He reached Gaius’s chambers and found the old man pacing.

“Merlin! Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Gaius.”

“Did they get the beast? Is it still out there?”

“Arthur wounded her, but she got away.” Gaius gave him a look. “And no, I don’t know where she is.”

“Well it is high time we got some rest.”

“That’s a good idea. In fact, I think I’ll go to bed now. Goodnight, Gaius.”

Gaius scratched his head. “Goodnight, Merlin.”

Merlin went into his little room and lit his candle. He changed into his sleeping clothes then sat on his bed and blew out the candle. After a few minutes, he crept over to his door and peeked out through the crack in it. He watched Gaius get settled in his bed and blow out the remaining candle. Merlin gave him several more minutes until he started snoring then he crept out of his room with his candle. He lit it and walked over to the first bookcase to begin his search.

By first light, he hadn’t made any progress. There were plenty of books about curses and how to break them, but none so far about Freya’s particular curse. Gaius soon rose to find Merlin poring over another book.

“What are you doing there?” Gaius asked.

“Reading,” Merlin replied.

Gaius put his hands on his hips. “I can see that. But why?”

“Can’t a man while away his sleepless hours by reading?”

“I suppose.” Gaius gave him a look before turning back to his bed to get dressed behind his screen. “I’ll have breakfast ready in a little while.”

“Thanks, Gaius.” Merlin kept on reading.

After breakfast, Merlin returned to the bookcase and selected another book. Gaius shook his head and said, “Won’t Arthur need you today?”

“He’s probably out hunting the beast. He’ll send someone if he needs me.”

“All right.” Gaius continued on with his morning routine and soon left to do his rounds.

Merlin stifled a yawn and continued reading. Noon came and went, and Merlin was no closer to finding a solution. He ignored his hunger and kept searching though Gaius’s library. Gaius came and went too, always darting strange looks at Merlin, but not saying much.

Shortly before Gaius would return for dinner, Merlin found something. He read the pages over and over, then marked the spot with a spare bit of parchment. He took the book into his room where he changed into regular clothes then ran out with the book in hand.

As he walked toward the catacombs, he tried to affect his usual unhurried air. It must have worked because no one gave him a second glance. He made it to the entrance and hurried to the passages to where he’d left Freya. He held his breath, hoping she’d still be there, then let it out when he saw that she was there, sleeping.

Merlin shook her shoulder gently. “Freya, love, wake up.”

Freya woke with a startle, and Merlin hurried to reassure her that it was just him. “I’ve found a cure for the curse,” he said, smiling.

Freya threw her arms around his neck. “I knew you would do it!”

“It’s a very old and powerful spell. Here, lay down on your back and relax. I may have to repeat it a few times. I don’t seem to be that good at healing spells.” He chuckled.

“I believe in you, Merlin,” Freya said as she laid back down.

“Okay, here we go.” He placed his hands over her heart and said, “Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!” He didn’t feel any magic leaving him, so he repeated the spell. Again he felt no magic leaving him.

He felt ready to cry, when Freya said, “I love you.”

Merlin rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath. “Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!” he intoned. Immediately he felt the magic leaving him and he gasped with the effort. He watched as a dark shimmery cloud formed over Freya then blew away as if a wind had entered the catacombs. Tears ran down his face and he turned toward Freya’s head. “It worked.”

He took her hand to pull her to a sitting position. Freya smiled at him. “I knew it would, I felt it leaving my body.” She reached out and touched his face where the tears ran. “You saved me again. I can never thank you enough.”

Merlin smiled. “You’ll never have to.” And he bent forward to press his lips to hers.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, kissing, and talking. Merlin told her all about Arthur, how it was his destiny to protect the Prince. “But now that you are healed, we can be together. We’ll go someplace, just like we planned before.” 

Freya frowned, contemplating his words. It was a while before she spoke. “Merlin, as much as I’d love that, I don’t think that is in our future. This destiny you have—it seems like an unbreakable bond. I don’t think I can take you away from that. I’m sure if I tried, your destiny would find another way to draw you back to Camelot.”

“But Freya—”

“Hear me out. I need to leave Camelot; that much is sure. But you can’t come with me.” Merlin shook his head. She took both his hands in hers. “Destiny is a powerful entity. I won’t come between you and yours, no matter how much I love you.”

This time tears ran down Merlin’s face for a different reason. He didn’t say anything right away, because he found it too difficult to talk. He squeezed her hands, looked down and swallowed. He looked up at her again. “I’m going to miss you.”

She touched his face. “I’m going to miss you, too.”

He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Well, we’re going to need a different plan then.”

She nodded. “A new plan.”

“I’ll find you a cloak. That way you can walk out of Camelot without being stopped. And you’ll need food for your journey, water, blankets . . . where will you go?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll find a place.”

He held a hand to her face. “I’ll never stop worrying about you.”

“Go and gather up what you think I’ll need. I’ll be waiting here for nightfall.”

“I’ll be back.” He kissed her cheek and walked away, back through the catacombs.

The moment he opened the door to Gaius’s chambers, Gaius set upon him. “Where have you been? You missed dinner.” He held up a plate with chicken and tomatoes.

“Can’t talk now, Gaius. I’ve got to pack,” Merlin replied.

Gaius set the plate down. “Merlin, we need to talk before you run off again. Arthur’s been looking for you, and you’ve either been reading all day or gone who knows where. What have you been doing?”

Merlin paused at the door to his room and turned around to face Gaius. “I was looking for a way to help a friend. I found it and went to help them. Now they need to leave Camelot and I’ve got to help them.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that girl, does it?”

“Gaius, since when do I have time for girls? She’s probably long gone by now.”

“I don’t believe you but I’m not going to stop you. Your dinner will be waiting for when you get back.”

Merlin walked over and hugged Gaius. “Thank you, Gaius. I promise to be careful.”

“See that you do.”

Merlin walked back to his room and took down his pack from the top of the wardrobe. He stuffed his own blanket inside then left Gaius’s chambers for the laundry, where he hoped to find a cloak. Luck was on his side and he found a cloak waiting to be washed. He liberated it then went looking for food. In the kitchen, he persuaded the cook to give him plenty of dried meats and fruits, plus several rolls. All he had to do was fabricate a journey Arthur was supposed to be taking.

By the time he’d completed all his tasks, it was after dark. He hurried back to the catacombs and called out Freya’s name once inside.

“I’m here,” she said softly.

They ducked into an alcove where Freya donned the cloak and pulled its hood up over her head. Merlin carried the pack on his own back and together they crept out of the catacombs. They moved from shadow to shadow, dodging patrols. They sneaked out of the northern gate and hurried into the safety of the Darkling Woods.

They embraced for a long time before Merlin said, “I’ll always love you.”

“As I’ll always love you,” Freya replied. She kissed his cheek and backed slowly away. “Farewell, Merlin.”

“Goodbye, Freya.”

She turned then, and hurried away. Merlin watched her with tears streaming down his face until she disappeared in the dark. Then he turned and made his way back into Camelot.

The next morning, he rose at the usual time and ate breakfast. Gaius noticed that something was off, and asked, “Did everything go well with your friend?”

Merlin looked up and swallowed. “Yeah, they got out of Camelot all right.”

“That’s good to hear. Ready for work today?”

“I guess.”

“All right. I’ll leave you to it.” He patted Merlin’s shoulder and walked off to his potions table.

After he finished eating, Merlin yawned and stretched. Living without Freya was going to be hard, but she was right. His destiny was here, and as much as he wanted to sometimes, he couldn’t leave. She would always hold a special place in his heart, as he knew he would in hers. He stood, rolled back his shoulders and began walking to the door. His destiny awaited on the other side.


End file.
